XXXHOLIC: KIDS!
by Yosoko-Chan
Summary: Some kids from the future came to the past because their parents forced them to. Yuko and the gang have to take care of them until their parents decided to make them come back home. More mysteries, more secrets, and more drama!


**Author's Note: **XXXHolic is the most coolest manga I ever read -besides Naruto and Soul Eater-. Anyway, I was bored so I decided to make a fanfic... It's about a group of kids coming from the future to meet the XXXHolic group, Yuko, Watanuki, Domeki, Himawari. Anyway... let's just continue... XXXHOLIC DOES NOT BELING TO ME! BELONGS TO CLAMP!

**~Chapter 1: The meeting~**

Watanuki, Domeki, and Himawari just came out of school and walked to Yuko's house for an 'important task'. Watanuki grew very annoyed how Domeki followed him and Himawari since all Watanuki wanted was to be alone with Himawari. "Don't you have anywwhere else to go, Domeki?" Watanuki yelled. "No." Domeki answered. "I wonder what Yuko wants to speak to us about..." Himawari said. "What do you mean, Himawari?" Watanuki asked. "Yuko called me earlier saying that we have to meet her up after school. I don't know why though." Himawari said. "Maybe another task Watanuki has to do..." Domeki said. "Shut up!" Watanuki yelled. When they reached the gates of Yuko's house, they went inside her home. It was quiet... very quiet... Maru and Moro didn't even come out to greet them like they normally do. Mokona didn't pop out of nowhere either. "I kind of have a bad feeling about this..." Watanuki said, nervously. "Yuko! Are you home?" Himawari called. They searched everywhere to find Yuko, Maru, Moro, and Mokana. Himawari went outside the back porch and found them talking to some younger kids that look now older then 10-years-old. "Hey you guys, I found them." Himawari said. Domeki and Watanuki followed her to the back porch. They saw Yuko, Maru, Moro, and Mokona with the yyounger kids. Yuko looked back at them. "Finally you all came..." Yuko spoke. "So... this is them from the past, am I right?" The tallest boy who had black colored hair and had red bloody colored eyes spoke. "Yes they are." Yuko spoke. "Yuko... who are they?" Watanuki asked. Yuko stood silent for a moment but then spoke. "Time travelers." Yuko said. The kids looked at her with a confused look. Yuko looked at them. "Well, it is true in a way..." Yuko said. "Wow! That's amazing!" Himawari said. "But I can see spirit and ghosts, Himawari!" Watanuki said, trying to impress her. "So your Himawari, right" The boy with dark brown hair and had dark gray colored eyes asked. "Yes, may I ask your name?" Himawari asked with a huge smile on her face. She wasvery excited. "My name is Hatsu." Hatsu said. "Wow! I always liked that name! I think someday I'll name my child that name!" Himawari said. Hatsu smirked. "And who are the rest of them?" Domeki asked. "My name is Wakana." The boy with black colored hair and with blue colored eyes said. Wakana pointed out to the shortest boys. The first boy had dark blue colored hair and dark blue colored eyes. The second boy had red colored hair and with red colored eyes. "These two are Miko and Mika." Wakana said. Wakana pointed at the only girl. She had black colored hair and with black colored eyes. "This is Daisuke." Wakana said. Domeki looked at Daisuke and Daisuke looked at him back. "Isn't Daisuke a boys name...?" Domeki asked. Daisuke nodded. "And isn't Wakana a girls name?" Watanuki asked. "SHUT UP! AT LEAST MY BIRTHDAY ISN'T ON APRIL FOOLS DAY!" Wakana yelled. Wakana covered his mouth. "Wait, how did you know my birthday was on April Fools Day?" Watanuki asked. Wakana stood quiet. "He can read people's minds and bodies..." Daisuke spoke. Watanuki looked at the tallest boy. "So what's your name?" Watanuki asked. "Yuta." Yuta said. "Well then... now that we know eachother, all of you have to take care of them except for Yuta, Miko, and Mika." Yuko said. "WHAT?" Watanuki said. "That's the task you three have to do." Yuko said. "I don't mind taking care of them." Himawari said with a smile. "I don't either." Domeki said. "Well... your only going to take care of one child. Himawari, your going to take care of Hatsu. Domeki, your going to take care of Daisuke. And Watanuki, you and Wakana better play nice. I can tell you guys are going to fight often seeing how both of them have a lot of similarites... but anyway, why don't you go show them around this place? I'm sure you guys will bond very well." Yuko said. "Why don't we get something to eat? I bet your guys are kind of hungry." Himawari said with a smile. Daisuke's stomach growled. So did Wakana and Hatsu's. "Yeah..." Hatsu said and blushed a little. "Where should we go eat?" Domeki asked. "There is a pizza place that opened up. We should go there." Himawari said. "Okay." Hatsu, Wakana, and Domeki said. "Watanuki is treating..." Daisuke said. "YAY!" Himawari, Hatsu. and Wakana cheerd. Domeki nodded. "WHAT? WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Watanuki yelled. "So your not going to treat Himawari?" Wakana asked with a smirk. Watanuki stood quiet for a moment. "Okay... I'm treating. Only this once." Watanuki said. "Yay! Let's go!" Himawari and Hatsu said. "Your such a loser, Watanuki." Wakana said. "SHUT UP! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Watanuki yelled. Domeki held Daisuke's hand so she wouldn't leave his sight.

* * *

><p>OKAY! I'm done with the first chapter! I suck at stories but who cares? Yeah and I know it's a short story but I'm working on it! Anyway, I hope you guys are thinking who the kids really are. YOU'LL FIND OUT EVENTUALLY! Also, tell me how you think about it so if it sucks then I can just quit doing the rest of the story.<p> 


End file.
